Sound of the Wind
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: shrugs Eine Cloud x Vinni ff... Cloud erkennt seine Gefühle für Vince und...


Sound of the Wind

Dreaming of the starts up high  
That speak to me in secret sighs  
Drifting on a brezze only I can feel  
And you...

Traurig lächelnd sah Tifa zu Cloud. "Du liebst ihn... nicht wahr Cloud" Der angesprochene zuckte zusammen und sah Tifa entschuldigend an. "Könntest du das bitte noch mal sagen? Ich hab grad nicht aufgepasst..." Tifa seufzte und sah Cloud fest in die Augen. "Du liebst Vincent, oder" Erneut zuckte Cloud zusammen. "Nein... ich... ich... liebe doch dich" Die Kämpferin seufzte erneut. "Hör auf dir was vor zu machen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn liebst und nicht mich"  
"Woher willst du das wissen" fragte der Blonde Schwertkämpfer. "Es ist die Art wie du ihn ansiehst... wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst... wie du von ihm sprichst... alles" antwortete die Braunhaarige. "Tifa... ich... es tut mir Leid... du hast recht... ich liebe Vincent..." Tifa lächelte ihren Gegenüber an. "Dann geh zu ihm..."

Could it be the sacred winds  
Thats pulling me,and now begin  
To walk into the dark  
Copying the light of tomorow

Verwirrt sah Cloud auf. "Du... bist nicht sauer auf mich" fragte er ungläubig. Tifa nickte. "Du kannst nicht kontrollieren in wen du dich verliebst Cloud... und jetzt geh! Ihr habt euch 2 Monate nicht mehr gesehen... und die anderen haben auch nichts von ihm gehört..." Cloud nickte. "Verstehe..." Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Ultimaschwert. Der Ex-Soldier warf Tifa noch einem Blick zu. "Danke... wir werden uns wiedersehen..." Die Kämpferin nickte nur stumm. "Ich hab Cid schon angerufen... er wird bald mit der Highwind hier sein..." Cloud nickte abermals bevor er langsam das Haus verlies. In der Eingangstür blieb er noch mal unschlüssig stehen. "Geh Cloud" Tifa war aufgestanden und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Geh... werde Glücklich..." Cloud sah Tifa ein letztes Mal in die Augen bevor er ganz aus dem Haus verschwand. Tifa liefen die Tränen über die Wangen als sie Cloud nachsah. "...werde glücklich... du verdienst es... ihr beide verdient es..." Mit diesen letzten Worten machte sie die Haustür zu.

Give to not the wings up high  
Beyond the earth, beyond the sky  
And now dont hesitate  
Dont run back we got to go now  
Dont fear,you'll be safe from now on  
Morning start watching over us...

Der Druck drückte das Gras gegen den Boden und sämtliche Monster in der Umgebung suchten erst mal das Weite. Die Highwind, der ganze Stolz von Cid, landete ein paar Meter weiter von Cloud entfernt. Er sah zu, wie die Propeller aufhörten sich zu drehen und der Druck nach lies. Eine Strickleiter wurde herunter gelassen und man hörte Cids nur all zu bekanntes Fluchen. "Spiky, verdammt noch mal! Willst du da unten Wurzeln schlagen? Komm hoch du (" Cloud unterdrückte ein grinsen. Cid hatte sich in den beiden Monaten die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten nicht sonderlich verändert. Wie immer hing eine halbgerauchte Zigarette zwischen den Lippen des Piloten und er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare als er bemerkte, dass sie ausgegangen war. "Spiky! Wirst du jetzt die §( Leiter hochklettern oder nicht" Nun grinste Cloud. Nein, selbst das Fluchen hatte er sich nicht abgewöhnt, auch Sheras Bemühungen brachten scheinbar nichts. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die Leiter zu und packte sich an ihr fest. "Yuffie, du kannst den "( dahinten sagen das wir losfliegen können" hörte Cloud Cid sagen als er oben angekommen war. Überrascht hob Cloud eine Augenbraue als er Yuffies Namen hörte. Cid grinste nur breit als er das bemerkte. "Die Kleine hat ihr Flugangst überwunden und wollte dich unbedingt wiedersehen." Erklärte der Kettenraucher schulterzuckend. Kaum das er diesen Satz beendet hatte, begannen die Propeller wieder zu rotieren und Yuffie trat aus der Tür. "Kommt rein, gleich wird's kalt" Der Ninja zog die beiden Männer ins Innere der Highwind. "Cloud, wie schön die wieder zu sehen, wie geht's dir" rief Yuffie fröhlich. Cid rollte mit den Augen und zündete sich eine Kippe an. Cloud lächelte jedoch leicht. Yuffie war für ihn die Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte. "Ganz gut... und dir" "Super" der Teenager strahlte Cloud an bevor sie wieder Richtung Brücke verschwand. Cid rollte noch einmal mit den Augen bevor er sich zu Cloud umdrehte. "Wo willst du hin" Der Ex-Soldier schaute den Piloten an. "Nach Nibelheim."

Deep inside so silently my heart will speak  
Weeping silently, memories bechoning  
And shimering on, endleslly

Nervös sah Cloud der Highwind nach. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob das Schicksal gnädig, oder erbarmungslos war... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür sich Gedanken über das Schicksal zu machen! Er drehte sich um und ging durch Nibelheims Eingangstor.  
Die Stadt hatte sich nicht großartig verändert. Immer noch bröckelte alter Putz von den Baufälligen Häusern und die Shinravilla sah genauso düster aus wie immer. Doch Cloud lächelte. Egal wie viele Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen diese Stadt für ihn barg, sie war immer noch sein Zuhause. Langsam ging er Richtung Shinravilla. Er betete innerlich, dass Vincent immer noch hier wohnen würde und nicht irgendwo anders hingezogen war. Grade als er durch das Tor trat, wurde die Eingangstür geöffnet und Reno Nevada, Ex-Turk von Beruf und Tseng Wulong, ebenfalls Ex-Turk, rannten hastig aus dem Gebäude.

Keep me close to the path  
Morning star watching over us

"Gott, Vince hat heut ja wieder mal gute Laune" hörte Cloud Reno Sarkastisch sagen. Tseng schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie würdest du dich in seiner Situation fühlen" "Sicher genauso schlimm wie er sich fühlt..." antwortete der Rotschopf mit hängenden Schultern. Cloud trat auf seine ehemaligen Rivalen zu. "Was ist denn mit Vincent" fragte er verwirrt. Ruckartig drehten sich Reno und Tseng zu ihm um. Die Augen des Rothaarigen Ex-Turks leuchteten auf als er Cloud sah, und selbst Tseng erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. "Cloud! Gut das du endlich da bist! Jetzt tu Tseng, dir und mir den Gefallen UND GEH DA REIN UND SAG UNSEREM GOTH-WANNA BE ENDLICH DAS DU IHN LIEBST" blaffte Reno Cloud an. Der Blondhaarige sah Reno erschrocken an. Woher wusste der Ex-Turk das denn jetzt schon wieder? Tseng konnte scheinbar Gedanken lesen, denn er sagte nur"Tifa hat angerufen und uns bescheid gesagt." Entschlossen drückte Reno ihn in die Shinravilla, ohne auf Clouds Proteste zu achten. "Bist du taub? Jetzt geh schon" Seufzend fügte sich Cloud und lies sich in die Villa schieben.

Moving on the endless mountains up so high  
Walking to the light, your heart will see the path  
And you will find the way, just wait and see...

"Vincent" Erschrocken setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf. "Cloud" "Ja, ich bin's! Aber sag mal, warum liegst du wieder in deinem Sarg" fragte der Blondschopf neugierig. "Das geht dich nichts an" fauchte Vincent wütend. "Oh doch, das tut es! Ich weiß, dass du dich wegen mir wieder in das Ding gelegt hast" "Na und" grummelte der Ex-Turk muffelig. Cloud seufzte. "Vince... Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll..." "Dann versuch's erst gar nicht" keifte Vincent und zog den Deckel wieder auf den Sarg. Cloud seufzte erneut. Seit wann hatte Vincent solche Stimmungsschwankungen"Vince, komm da raus" rief der Blondhaarige genervt. "Nein" kam die beleidigte Stimme aus dem Sarg. "Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe" Der Deckel öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit. "Wie bitte" "Ich liebe dich Vincent..." "Warum sollte ich dir das glauben" fragte der Schwarzhaarige bitter und öffnete den Deckel vollständig. Als Antwort erhielt er einen innigen Kuss. "Weil es die Wahrheit ist" Mit geröteten Wangen sah Vincent Cloud an. "Wirklich" "Wirklich" bestätigte Cloud mit einem Lächeln. "Dann küss mich du Idiot" Cloud kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach...

Moving on the endless sky up so high  
Tomorow will follow any boat  
Your promise is today  
Just wait and see...

Owari

X-x Endlich geschafft! Ehrlich gesagt... das Ende gefällt mir nicht... aber naja...


End file.
